LED forward voltage varies due to manufacturing process variables and application ambient temperature. A LED device driver, e.g., digital device output driver low or high voltage state (e.g., output near Vss or Vdd, respectively) varies due to manufacturing process variables, amount of current being sinked or sourced therein and application ambient temperature. This results in unacceptable LED light intensity consistency when a fixed resistor is used in series with the LED to limit current therethrough. LED device driver output sink and source current varies with power supply voltage, Vdd, and operating temperature, thereby resulting in an undesirable LED intensity variation over any change in temperature and/or operating voltage. Also a fixed current limiting resistor is required in series with the LED that adds additional cost and complexity to products using LEDs.